Enfance
by Ccilia et Umbre
Summary: Qui ne s'est jamais demandé quelle genre de vie Harry avait pu mener chez les Dursley, avant de recevoir cette lettre d'admission à Poudlard qui changerai sa vie à jamais ? Enfance relate l’existence pleine de rebondissements d’un Harry de 6 ans.


Auteurs : Ccilia et Umbre 

Titre : Enfance

Spoiler : les quatre premiers tomes (même si on peut compter le 5, ça ne change rien à l'enfance de H). 

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à JKR sauf l'histoire inventé par nos soins et les personnages inventés. 

Résumé : qui ne s'est jamais demandé quelle genre de vie Harry avait pu mener chez les Dursley, avant de recevoir cette lettre d'admission à Poudlard qui changerai sa vie à jamais ? Enfance relate l'existence pleine de rebondissements d'un Harry de 6 ans. 

Bonne lecture à tous ! 

##############################################

Chapitre 1 : La rentrée scolaire. 

        Un éclair vert… Un rire sinistre… 

        Harry se redressa soudainement, tremblant de peur. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi il avait si peur de cet éclair, ni même quel était cet affreux rire, il savait juste que ça lui faisait peur. C'était la sixième fois déjà qu'il faisait ce rêve depuis les vacances et il commençait sérieusement à s'interroger sur sa signification. 

        Ça avait commencé le 5 juillet, après que Dudley l'a bousculé et qu'il est tomber à terre, se cognant méchamment la tête contre un petit muret au coin de la rue du 4, Privet Drive où le petit garçon habitait avec son oncle, sa tante et son cousin. Il vivait avec eux depuis seulement cinq ans. Cinq ans... Pour un adulte, c'est un laps de temps très court... Pour Harry, ça paraissait une éternité. Une éternité qu'il avait perdu ses parents dans cet accident de voiture idiot... Et si cet éclair venait de là ? Ça n'était pas la première fois qu'il le voyait après tout... Oui, mais le rire... ? Ses parents auraient-ils ri pendant l'accident ? Mais pourquoi ? 

     Harry posa douloureusement sa main sur son front. Toutes ces questions lui faisaient mal à la tête et pour rien... Doucement, il se leva et se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour atteindre le cordon de la lumière. Il n'avait jamais été bien grand, mais se fichu cordon était encore trop haut pour lui. Quand il eut allumé la lumière, il alla prendre ses lunettes, posées sur une petite planche fixée au-dessus de son lit. Si tant est qu'on puisse l'appeler lit... Un simple matelas posé sur le sol. Il n'avait même pas de couette... Ni même d'oreiller à proprement parler. C'était des couvertures grossières et trouées. Une seule était en état. Elle était rouge brodée d'or. Dans un coin, les initiales HP étaient brodées d'or et entourées de fleurs. Harry savait qu'il s'agissait du seul souvenir qu'il possédait de ses parents... Et c'était pour ça qu'il en prenait un soin si particulier. Elle lui servait d'oreiller. Mais dans un souci de propreté, il la couvrait d'un vieux t-shirt de son cousin qui était encore trop grand pour qu'il le porte. 

     Car toutes les affaires qu'Harry possédait, exceptée la couverture, étaient de vieilles choses à son cousin. Les vêtements étaient des vêtements trop petits pour Dudley, mais trop grands pour Harry. Les chaussures étaient les vielles et trop petites chaussures de Dudley... Les livres d'école étaient vieux et Harry devait les rafistoler chaque jour. Il n'avait rien qui lui appartenait à lui tout seul. Rien ? Si ! Il y avait Kuiki. 

     Kuiki était une petite souris qui partageait le placard sous l'escalier avec Harry. Car Harry ne dormait pas dans une chambre ! Il dormait dans le placard. Parfois, l'oncle Vernon le comparait à un balai ! On le sortait le matin pour qu'il fasse le ménage et on le rentrait le soir quand il avait finit... Surtout qu'avec sa tignasse en pétard, il faisait un boubou, pour les poussières, idéal... Mais Harry ne se considérait pas comme un balai. Il se considérait plutôt comme un aventurier. Chaque jour était une aventure. Et d'ailleurs, apporter de la nourriture à Kuiki chaque matin était une aventure extrêmement périlleuse...

     Comme chaque matin, Harry se réveillait avant tout le monde. Et comme chaque matin, il devait se dépêcher de se préparer. En ce lundi de rentrée scolaire, il enfila rapidement un t-shirt bleu délavé un peu trop long pour lui et une salopette en jeans trop grande et trouée aux genoux. Ensuite, il attrapa son vieux sac à dos en cuir élimé, et sortit discrètement de son placard, non sans avoir fait un clin d'œil à Kuiki... Il allait devoir se dépêcher...

     Comme chaque matin, Harry entra dans la sombre et grande cuisine où il fit rapidement la lumière. Il déposa son sac dans un coin et étala aussi vite que possible l'impeccable nappe blanche de la tante Pétunia. Il posa un tabouret devant la haute armoire contenant les couverts et les prit avec peine, prenant soin de n'en casser aucun. Enfin, il les disposa sur la table en veillant à ce que les couverts soient tournés dans le bon sens, à ce que les verres soient bien placés, face au centre des assiettes, et à ce que ces dernières soient bien face aux chaises, comme le demandait son oncle. Ensuite, il attrapa un grand plat où il brisa trois œufs, avant de pencher pour en mettre un quatrième, au cas où Dudley aurait fort faim. 

     Comme chaque matin, Harry prépara le petit déjeuné. Ce lundi là, c'était des crêpes. La tante Pétunia avait été très claire sur ce sujet. Le jour de la rentrée scolaire, Dudley devait avoir son petit déjeuner préféré. Dès qu'il eut fini, Harry alla faire couler l'eau, ajoutant rapidement du produit nettoyant. Il devait se dépêcher ! La vaisselle fut donc nettoyée en un tour de main ! 

     Comme chaque matin, Harry s'assura que sa famille n'était pas encore réveillée. Puis, discrètement, il ouvrit l'armoire à pain... Il attrapa le plus vite possible la croûte, puis referma, tournant la clef avec peur. Il souffla, alla poser le verre de lait devant l'assiette de son cousin, la tasse de café devant celle de son oncle et celle de thé pour celle de sa tante. Ensuite, il alla pousser le bouton du percolateur, mit chauffer l'eau pour le thé de sa tante et quitta discrètement la cuisine, la tranche de pain en main. Passant devant un pot de fleur près des escaliers, Harry y dissimula la croûte subtilisée. Et puis comme chaque matin, il partit réveiller son oncle et sa tante. 

     Un quart d'heure plus tard, alors que l'oncle Vernon nouait sa cravate d'un air précieux, que Dudley paressait au lit et que la tante Pétunia vérifiait qu'Harry n'avait rien oublié, Harry, lui, était occupé à se brosser les dents le plus rapidement possible. Ses cheveux, qu'il avait lavé dans l'évier à la demande de l'oncle Vernon (et à l'eau froide), gouttaient doucement dans son cou, mouillant un peu son t-shirt. Harry se rinça la bouche avec énergie, posa son gobelet propre et essuyé sur l'armoire avec sa brosse à dents dedans et descendit rapidement les escaliers. Il avait encore le goûté de Dudley à préparer...

     Harry le fit à la vitesse de la lumière. Tout du moins, aussi vite qu'un enfant pouvait aller en préparant des sandwichs en forme d'étoiles avec plus de choses à l'intérieur que ne pouvait en renfermer le frigo lui-même. Dès qu'il eut fini, Harry supporta sans broncher le sermon que lui fit sa tante pour avoir oublié le jus d'orange, se gardant bien de lui faire remarquer que personne n'en buvait jamais...

     Alors commença l'aventure du jour. Alors que les Dursley mangeaient le petit déjeuné avec plaisir, Harry, lui, prétexta devoir aller chercher le courrier et ses chaussures puis partit. Il devait aller très vite ! À tout moment, l'oncle Vernon pouvait venir. Ou la tante... Ou Dudley... En trois enjambées, il fut près de la plante. Harry tira la tranche, et la cacha derrière son dos. Puis il marcha discrètement mais rapidement vers son placard, l'ouvrit et se précipita vers l'entrée de la maison de Kuiki. 

     Devant son trou, la petite souris le regarda sans méfiance. Ils se connaissaient bien tous les deux... Ils avaient passé des heures à se parler... Oh, bien sûr, Kuiki ne pouvait pas répondre. Mais elle le comprenait, Harry en était certain. Elle était son amie...

« Tiens, dit-il de sa petite voix. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'avoir, mais je l'ai eue ! Tu devrais en avoir assez pour la journée avec ça... »

     Harry tendit la tranche à la souris qui la prit avec ses deux pattes de devant avant d'en caler un bon morceau dans sa bouche de manière à pouvoir l'emporter. Elle commença à s'éloigner en la tirant, s'arrêta, lâcha la tranche de pain, puis, avec une grande rapidité, elle escalada le bras d'Harry, se postant sur son épaule. Elle posa ses deux petites pattes sur sa joue, le faisant rire, et la lui lécha. Harry rit encore, gigotant sous la chatouille que la petite langue de l'animal faisait sur sa joue. Tout aussi rapidement, elle redescendit et attrapa un coin de la croûte qu'elle tira péniblement dans son trou. Harry sourit, puis sortit vite de son placard. Il n'avait pas le droit d'y rentrer durant la journée, sauf s'il était puni...

     Il se rappela heureusement à la dernière minute des excuses qu'il avait fourni pour donner à manger à Kuiki et revint rapidement vers la porte. Là, il regarda à terre, mais il n'y avait rien. Il décida donc de mettre ses chaussures d'abords... Quand se fut chose faite, il attendit, mais toujours pas de facteurs. Étonné, il ouvrit la porte, et le vit qui parlait avec M. Suggerson, le voisin de droite. 

« Encore une aventure ! » pensa Harry.

Il jeta un regard craintif vers la porte de la cuisine, puis sortit. Courant, il parcourut la distance qui le séparait du facteur et de M. Suggerson. 

« Tiens ! s'exclama le facteur. Et si ce n'est pas le petit Harry ! Tu viens réclamer le courrier, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry lui fit un grand sourire et s'inclina respectueusement devant le facteur et le voisin, comme le lui avait appris son oncle et sa tante. 

« Bonjour M. Le facteur, dit-il. Bonjour M. Suggerson. Oui, je viens chercher le courrier. 

- Ton oncle ne peut donc pas attendre ? demanda le facteur en riant face au minois du petit garçon. 

- C'est un homme fort occupé, plaida Harry. Il n'a pas beaucoup de temps ! »

Le facteur et M. Suggerson rirent et secouèrent la tête en même temps. Ce petit garçon était si serviable...

« Alors tiens ! dit le facteur en lui tendant trois enveloppes et un paquet. Tu dois surtout bien remettre ce paquet à ton oncle, ajouta-t-il. Et recommande-lui de passer à la poste tout à l'heure, tu veux ? 

- Oui, Monsieur ! », s'exclama gaiement Harry en repartant. 

     Il courut jusqu'à la maison, entra et referma la porte. Puis, soulevant précieusement le paquet et les lettres, il retourna à la cuisine. Là, il tendit sa charge à son oncle qui prit d'abord le temps de manger avant de le débarrasser. Il saisit les lettres et les regarda en grognant : encore des factures... 

     Alors, comme si Harry avait menacé de lui volé le précieux paquet, Vernon lui arracha des mains. Harry resta à ses côtés, attendant que son oncle lui donne l'autorisation de partir. Mais celui-ci sembla l'oublier et déballa avidement le carton. Curieux, Harry tourna craintivement la tête sur le côté. Son mouvement fut mal interprété et une énorme main violacée s'abattit sur sa tête, lui faisant pousser un petit cri alors qu'il tombait durement à terre. Il faillit pleurer, mais Harry se rappela à temps de ne pas le faire. S'il pleurait, ça serait pire qu'une simple gifle ! 

     Ooh, les Dursley ne le battaient pas ! Mais ils pouvaient l'enfermer dans le placard, sans nourriture et sans eau, avec ordre de ne pas en sortir ! Parfois, Harry recevait de douloureuses taloches. Mais jamais rien d'autre... Enfin... Sauf si Dudley se mettait de la partie... 

« Va chercher tes affaires, mon garçon, dit Vernon avec perfidie. Il y a un long trajet jusqu'à l'école... »

     Harry sentit son cœur se serrer. Il devait partir à pied... ! Alors que son cousin serrait conduit directement. C'était sa punition. Sa punition pour avoir montré de l'intérêt... Les Dursley n'aimaient pas quand Harry exprimait des sentiments. C'était moins facile de le punir... Alors Harry avait ordre de ne pas rire, de ne pas pleurer... Et tant de choses encore. 

     Son cartable encore léger sur les épaules, traînant les pieds le long du chemin, Harry laissa aller ses larmes. Que la vie était dure ! Du haut de ses six ans, il savait qu'il n'était pas normal qu'un enfant pense ça. Quoi que... Avec tout ce qu'il se passait dans le monde... Mrs Figg, la vieille femme chez qui son oncle et sa tante l'envoyait lorsqu'ils s'absentaient avec Dudley pour des occasions spéciales, lui répétait sans cesse qu'il avait plus de chance que d'autres. Harry se demandait parfois si la vieille femme essayait de lui remonter le moral ou si elle le trouvait irrespectueux... Dans un cas comme dans l'autre, de toute façon, Harry se contentait de hocher la tête et de rêvasser. Que pouvait-il faire d'autre ? 

     Essuyant ses larmes alors qu'il marchait, Harry entendit l'église non loin de là sonner huit heures. Il serait en retard ! À coup sûr ! Soudain, un frisson lui parcourut le dos tandis qu'il arrêtait de marcher. Autour de lui, les arbres bruissaient, dansant avec la petit brise matinale. Lentement, tremblant de la tête au pied, Harry se retourna. Il n'y avait rien. Rien que la rue vide et les arbres. Harry tressaillit une fois de plus. Il était pourtant certain d'avoir sentit quelqu'un ou quelque chose derrière lui. Quelque chose qui le regardait et le suivait... Ça c'était peut-être caché ! Harry eut la chair de poule. Sans attendre, il traversa la rue en courant. Il ne voulait pas savoir ce que c'était. Il voulait juste arriver à l'école à l'heure. 

******************

     Et comme prévu, il arriva en retard. La coure était vide quand il y entra et il fut tout de suite repérer par le gardien. Le gardien s'appelait M. Lieps. Ça n'était pas quelqu'un de méchant, quand on le connaissait. Harry avait passé de longues récréations auprès de lui, regardant ce qu'il faisait avec curiosité. Mais M. Lieps était sévère. Il fallait être correct avec lui. Et être en retard n'était pas bien. Aussi Harry baissa la tête d'un air coupable quand M. Lieps fut devant lui. 

« Je suis désolé », dit-il d'une petite voix. 

Le gardien ne répondit rien, mais une grande main se posa sur la frêle épaule d'Harry. 

« File garçon, fit le gardien. Tu n'es en retard que de 5 minutes ! T'es dans la classe de Miss Harrison. Je pense que tu sais où c'est... »

     Bien que surpris de la gentillesse du gardien, Harry s'empressa de courir jusqu'à sa classe. Miss Harrison... Harry en avait déjà entendu parler... Les grands disaient sans cesse que c'était la plus gentille personne existant au monde... 

     Sur cette pensée, Harry poussa la porte du bâtiment où étaient rassemblées les classes de primaire. Il n'avait que très rarement eu l'occasion d'y mettre les pieds et il ne put réprimer un frisson d'appréhension en découvrant le long couloir désert qui s'étendait devant lui. En fait, il n'y était venu qu'une seule fois, un jour où Mrs Fenugrec, sa maîtresse de l'année dernière, lui avait demandé d'apporter un papier à Mr Pivert, un homme qui avait remplacé Miss Harrison pendant quelques semaines, l'année précédente. De sorte qu'il savait à peu près où se trouvait la salle de classe.

     Si ses souvenirs étaient exacts, c'était la deuxième porte sur la droite. Il s'arrêta donc devant ladite porte et frappa timidement au battant qu'il poussa après qu'une voix féminine lui en eut donné l'autorisation. Mais il se figea presque aussitôt, sur le seuil de la pièce, gêné par l'attention soudaine dont il faisait l'objet alors que tous les regards se tournaient vers lui. Il eut la vague occasion d'apercevoir son cousin qui, au fond de la classe, lui adressa un sourire moqueur.

« Eh, cousin, on est en retard ? »

     Harry choisi de l'ignorer et jeta un regard incertain vers la femme qui quitta le tableau pour s'avancer vers lui.

     « Dudley, voyons…, lâcha-t-elle. Ce n'est pas une façon de parler à un membre de sa famille. Tu es Harry Potter, si je ne me trompe ? ajouta-t-elle gentiment à l'adresse du petit garçon qui acquiesça d'un signe de tête frénétique. Et bien, dans ce cas, tu n'as pas frappé à la bonne porte. Cette année, nous avons dû séparer les élèves de ton âge en deux groupes. Et toi tu es dans la classe d'à côté… »

     Harry rougit et baissa la tête pour masquer sa gêne. Il bafouilla rapidement quelques excuses et quitta rapidement  les lieux, sous les moqueries de son cousin, refermant la porte derrière lui. De retour dans le couloir, il s'adossa au mur et ferma brièvement les yeux, respirant profondément pour essayer de calmer son cœur qui battait un peu trop vite à son goût, mais aussi pour se reprendre. Il ne devait pas laisser paraître ses sentiments, les Dursley le lui avaient déjà bien assez répété.

     Quand il eut retrouvé le contrôle de sa respiration et retrouvé une expression un peu plus calme, il s'éloigna du mur et s'approcha de la porte que lui avait désignée l'autre institutrice. Harry faillit se taper la tête au mur quand il vit, sur la porte, une feuille blanche où il était écrit en grand et en noir : « _Miss Harrison_ ». Rougissant quant à la situation, il frappa craintivement. Un 'Entrez' fut crié de l'autre côté, faisant trembler Harry qui saisit la poignée avec la peur au ventre. Quand il entra en classe, vingt petits visages se tournèrent vers lui, le faisant de nouveau rougire. Devant les bancs, droite comme un I, vêtue d'une jupe à carreaux gris et d'un chemisier blanc, une jeune femme le regarda avec étonnement. Elle avait de grands yeux bleus pétillants et des cheveux châtains lui tombaient souplement sur les épaules. 

« Oui ? demanda-t-elle gentiment à Harry. 

- Je... Je... Enfin, je... Je suis désolé d'être en retard... Je... 

- Oh ! s'exclama la maîtresse. Tu es Harry Potter, n'est-ce pas ? »

Harry hocha doucement la tête, timide. 

« Soit le bienvenu, Harry. J'étais justement en train de demander si personne ne savait où tu étais. Va donc t'asseoir pendant que je termine les présences... »

     Harry inclina la tête et partit s'installer à un petit banc au deuxième rang, près de la fenêtre et le plus loin possible de Piers Polkiss qui le regardait avec malveillance. Sans doute se souvenait-il de la fois où il lui avait malencontreusement asséné un coup de pied dans le nez... 

     Alors qu'il posait soigneusement son vieux plumier sur son pupitre ainsi qu'une feuille au cas où il faudrait commencer à travailler, la maîtresse finit de prendre les présences et les observa un à un. 

« Bien, dit-elle d'une voix douce et musicale. Je vous souhaite à tous la bienvenue en CP. Je sais que la moitié d'entre vous aurait préféré que les vacances continuent et que l'autre moitié souhaite de tout son cœur que la cloche sonne la fin. Aussi, je ne vais pas tout de suite vous faire travailler. À la place, je vous propose de vous présenter, à moi et à la classe, de façon à ce qu'on se connaisse un peu mieux. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

     Des « oui » fusèrent d'un peu partout. La maîtresse sourit et regarda la première petite fille au premier banc près de la fenêtre, fronçant un peu les sourcils. 

« Jessica, c'est ça ? demanda Miss Harrison. 

- Oui, répondit timidement la fillette. Je suis Jessica et j'ai six ans. 

- Bien, Jessica, répondit gentiment la maîtresse en s'asseyant sur le bord de son bureau. Et qu'est-ce que tu aimes faire ? 

- J'aime bien le cheval... 

- L'équitation, rectifia la jeune femme. C'est un sport très amusant. Tu pratiques beaucoup ? 

- Heu... Fit la petite fille. 

- Tu vas souvent faire du cheval ? demanda Miss Harrison. 

- Oh ! Oui ! répondit gaiement Jessica. Quatre fois par semaine ! 

- Alors tu es une grande sportive ! s'exclama la maîtresse. Dis-moi, Jessica, que font tes parents, dans la vie ? 

- Mon papa est docteur ! Et maman... heu... Elle travaille à la maison. 

- D'accord Jessica. Tu aimes autre chose que l'équitation ? 

- Heu... Les poissons rouges ! »

     Des rires se firent entendre dans la classe. Tous se souvenaient du jour où elle était arrivée avec son petit aquarium parce qu'elle ne voulait pas se séparer de ses chers et tendres. 

« Bien, rit la maîtresse. Et maintenant..., dit-elle en se tournant vers un autre enfant, Thomas, c'est ça ? 

- Oui, répondit le gros garçon au banc à côté de Jessica. J'ai six ans. »

La maîtresse rit et Harry aurait bien aimé faire de même. Bien sûr qu'il avait six ans ! C'était le cas de tous les enfants... 

« Bien, Thomas... Qu'est-ce que tu aimes ? 

- J'aime bien le vélo, répondit l'enfant. Et aussi me promener... 

- Moui, et que font tes parents, dans la vie ? 

- Ils regardent la télé, répondit-il. 

- Oh, fit simplement la maîtresse, gênée. C'est une occupation comme une autre... » 

Elle regarda la troisième. C'était une petite fille très bien vêtue, ses cheveux tirés en arrière et rassemblés en une queue haute. 

« Je suis Mélanie. Mes parents travaillent tous les deux ici. Mon père enseigne aux plus grands et ma mère est la directrice. Quant à moi, j'aime le tennis. 

- C'est très bien, tout ça, Mélanie », répondit la maîtresse, lui faisant un sourire. 

     Harry leva discrètement les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle soit dans sa classe ? Cette fille était tout simplement insupportable. Depuis la première fois qu'ils s'étaient vus, elle lui lançait des regards courroucés en fixant sa coupe de cheveux. 

« Et toi, heu... 

- Antoine. 

- Bien, Antoine, qu'aimes-tu dans la vie ? 

- Les animaux, répondit le garçon. 

- Oh, et tu en as beaucoup, chez toi ? 

- Ouais ! s'exclama-t-il. J'ai deux cents vaches, dix poules, quatre chevaux... et trois chiens aussi. Sans oublier... »

     Les autres enfants riaient comme des fous. La pauvre maîtresse en avait pour des heures. Antoine vivait dans une ferme et passait beaucoup de temps avec les animaux. À chaque anniversaire, il invitait ses camarades pour un grand jeu de piste dans les ballots ou dans les prés. Harry n'avait jamais été autorisé à y aller... 

« Bien, Antoine, ça ira comme ça, s'exclama la maîtresse, riant aussi. Tes parents sont donc fermiers. 

- Ouais ! répondit le garçon, souriant. 

- C'est très bien ça ! »

La maîtresse revint au rang près de la fenêtre. Harry déglutit. Ça allait être son tour. 

« Et toi, Harry ? Qu'aimes-tu faire ? 

- Je... Je... J'aime bien dessiner, dit timidement Harry, n'osant pas regarder trop longtemps son institutrice. 

- C'est bien, ça, dit-elle doucement. Et tu n'as pas d'autres passe-temps ? 

- Heu... Si ! répondit rapidement Harry. J'aime bien m'occuper des fleurs... Et cuisiner, aussi. C'est très amusant ! »

Harry pria pour que jamais, la maîtresse ne lui demande si ça lui plaisait de cuisiner avec sa mère. Mais c'était sans compter sur la question des métiers. 

« Et que font tes parents ? » demanda-t-elle. 

     Un grand silence accueillit cette question. Les élèves regardaient tous Harry qui fixait son banc. Ce fut avec difficulté qu'Harry releva la tête pour plonger son regard émeraude et triste dans celui de sa maîtresse. Celle-ci tressaillit. 

« Ils... Ils sont morts », répondit Harry. 

Miss Harrison frissonna et regarda son petit élève avec pitié. Harry détourna une fois de plus le regard. 

« Et... Heu... Tu as des animaux ? demanda-t-elle finalement. 

- Non. Mais j'aime bien, répondit rapidement Harry, comprenant la tentative de sa maîtresse pour chasser l'ambiance triste et morose de la classe. 

- Ah, oui ? Lesquels, par exemple ? 

- Les chiens ! répondit Harry. J'aime beaucoup les chiens. Et... les petites souris. 

- Et bien, c'est original. C'est vrai qu'elles sont très mignonnes... »

     La maîtresse passa à un autre élève. Harry n'écoutait plus vraiment, plongé dans ses pensées. _Ils sont morts_. Il n'avait jamais eu à le dire de toute sa petite vie. Bizarrement, ça lui avait semblé être la plus difficile des épreuves... 

******************

     La récréation était arrivée bien plus vite que Harry ne l'aurait imaginé, bien qu'il n'ait pas vraiment été des plus attentifs à ce qui se passait dans sa nouvelle classe. Ce n'était pourtant pas faute d'avoir essayé mais, le cœur n'y était pas… Assis, seul, sur un petit muret qui, surmonté d'une grille, délimitait le périmètre de la cour, Harry fixait distraitement ses pieds qui se balançaient à quelques centimètres du sol… Mais, pour une fois, il ne se préoccupait pas de sa petite taille mais plutôt de ce qui n'avait pas cessé de le préoccuper tout au long de la matinée… Bien sûr, ses parents étaient morts, son oncle et sa tante le lui avaient bien assez répété… Mais le dire, comme ça, devant tant de monde…devant tant d'enfants qui eux, connaissaient, visiblement, des vies heureuses avec leurs parents, le dire aussi… directement le tracassait. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais cette pensée le rendait mal à l'aise, lui serrait douloureusement le cœur. Il en était là dans ses réflexions, lorsque quelque chose le heurta violemment à la tête, manquant de lui faire perdre l'équilibre, alors que des rires moqueurs et bien trop familiers se faisaient entendre. Il leva les yeux, se frottant machinalement la tempe, pour voir un ballon rebondir sur le sol de la cour et poursuivre sa route sur le sol goudronné, alors que son cousin et ses amis continuaient à se moquer de sa mésaventure, à quelques mètres de là.

        Harry, apercevant Dudley, ne pu s'empêcher de se dire que, au moins, cette année, il avait la chance de ne pas être dans la même classe que son cousin… C'était bien la première fois qu'une telle chose se produisait mais Harry en était, du même coup, soulagé. Au moins, durant les cours, il n'aurait pas à subir en permanence les brimades de Dudley. C'était déjà une chance non négligeable. Sur cette perspective, il fit mine d'ignorer les moqueries de son cousin et sa bande d'amis et cessa de se masser la tête. Il aurait une bosse… une de plus… Et alors ? Il sursauta en entendant un bruit derrière lui, derrière la grille contre laquelle il était adossé. Quelque chose qui ressemblait à un bruissement d'étoffe. Un frisson le parcouru, comme quelques heures auparavant alors qu'il se rendait à l'école. Mais lorsqu'il se retourna, il ne vit rien d'autres que deux frêles ormes plantés de l'autre côté de la barrière et dont les feuilles bougeaient légèrement sous la brise matinale, d'où l'impression de frottement… Mais, dans ce cas, pourquoi ne parvenait-il pas à se débarrasser du malaise croissant qui l'habitait, cette sensation désagréable qui lui opprimait la gorge ?

        « Harry ? »

        Le petit garçon tressaillit et se détourna vivement, pour apercevoir Miss Harrison qui se tenait devant lui.

        « Et bien, Harry, pourquoi donc restes-tu tout seul dans ce coin au lieu de jouer avec tes petits camarades ? »

        L'enfant haussa imperceptiblement les épaules, rougit et baissa aussitôt la tête pour masquer sa gêne. Des camarades ? Il n'en avait pas… Il n'en avait jamais eu… Dudley avait toujours tout fait pour empêcher qu'il ait des amis… Dudley et sa bande de copains avaient, très tôt, acquis une réputation de "terreurs de la cour de récréation" et Harry avait toujours été la cible préférée de Dudley. Par conséquent, les autres enfants, qui évitaient soigneusement de s'exposer à Dudley et ne s'approchaient donc pas de Harry. Et puis qui voudrait être ami avec lui qui portait toujours des vêtements usés et beaucoup trop grands pour lui ? Il avait toujours été rejeté et avait donc, très vite pris l'habitude de passer ses récréations, seul dans son coin, à se faire le plus discret possible.

        L'enseignante, face au mutisme du garçon, commença à dire quelque chose mais fut interrompue par la sonnerie stridente qui retentit dans l'ensemble de l'école, annonçant la reprise des cours.

******************

     Quand, à la dernière seconde de la journée, Harry prit conscience qu'il devait rentrer chez lui, il eut envie de supplier le temps de remonter. À part le petit accrochage de la récréation et un autre au déjeuner, Harry ne s'était jamais autant plu à l'école. L'institutrice, comme lui avait dit les plus grands, était une vraie perle. Elle prenait bien soin d'expliquer et cela, même vingt fois si c'était nécessaire.

     Mais Harry n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Il écoutait tout ce que la maîtresse disait, réfléchissant et se répétant mentalement tous ces conseils. Si bien qu'en fin de journée, il avait été félicité plus de vingt fois pour son intelligence et sa motivation. Néanmoins, il devait veiller à ne pas se montrer trop assidu. Piers, assis au fond, le surveillait étroitement et Harry était des plus inquiets. Si jamais il racontait à Dudley qu'Harry essayait de bien se faire voir... Harry frissonna. Mieux valait ne pas y penser. 

     La sonnerie finale retentit, indiquant la fin du premier jour d'école. Harry soupira, mais ne s'attarda pas. S'il n'était pas dans la voiture au moment où Dudley claquait la portière, alors il devrait remonter à pied. Et ça, il ne voulait pas. Il n'aimait vraiment pas de se promener, en soirée, dans les rues désertes. D'abord, parce qu'il faisait de plus en plus sombre alors qu'il avançait... Ensuite, parce qu'il avait toujours cette désagréable impression d'être suivit. Et enfin, parce que ses cauchemars, qu'il faisait bien trop souvent à son goût, l'avaient rendu un rien peureux. Mais il n'avait que six ans, il avait le droit d'avoir peur, non ? Son oncle et sa tante n'avaient pas l'air de s'en préoccuper... 

     Ce fut avec une vitesse défiant toute concurrence qu'Harry empaqueta ses affaires. Il entendit vaguement l'institutrice demander que les cahiers soient recouverts pour le lendemain, puis sortit en trombe dans le couloir où il fut bousculé par les plus grands qui ne prêtaient guère attention à lui. Il faut dire qu'il avait toujours été très petit... 

     Harry sortit de l'école pratiquement en courant. Malheureusement, un garçon avec de grands pieds ne le vit pas et le bouscula alors qu'il allait descendre les deux petites marches donnant sur la cour. Ce fut avec un petit cri qu'Harry tomba durement au sol, se réceptionnant sur ses coudes. Il sentit un picotement désagréable à l'endroit où sa peau râpa sur le béton. Autour de lui, les plus grands élèves se hâtaient de partir, comme si le diable était à leur trousse. Harry, lui, prit son temps pour se relever. Sa  tante était sûrement déjà partie. 

     Quand il fut debout, il épousseta ses vêtements puis releva son coude droit, puis le gauche, pour voir de petits points rouges. Harry sentit ses yeux chauffer tandis qu'une larme roulait sur sa joue. Ça faisait vraiment mal ! Il émit un petit hoquet de tristesse, ses sanglots résonnant dans la cour quasiment déserte. Une fille assez grande se retourna pour le regarder avec curiosité. Harry préféra partir en courant. Il se méfiait des autres enfants. Ils n'étaient jamais très gentils avec lui. Même les plus grands. Ceux-ci savaient qu'il était la tête de turc de son année et ne se gênaient pas pour lui faire des sales coups... Comme de lui mettre la tête dans la cuvette des toilettes... 

     Harry traversa toute la cour en courant. Il arriva tout au fond, près du grillage qui empêchait les enfants d'aller dans le bois, de l'autre côté. Avec des gestes maladroits, Harry souleva un pan du grillage et y poussa son vieux sac. Il se glissa ensuite dans le trou, un peu de terre se collant aux genoux de sa salopette. Il ramassa ensuite son cartable qu'il remit sur son dos avant de partir en courant dans le bois.

     Harry aimait bien le bois derrière l'école. Il y passait beaucoup de temps pendant les vacances car c'était l'un des rares endroits où Dudley et ses copains n'osaient pas aller. Ainsi, il pouvait jouer librement sans crainte ni risque. Grimper aux arbres était un de ses passe-temps favoris. Une fois, il avait même découvert un nid d'oiseau. Les petits, agglutinés les uns contre les autres, piaillaient, appelant leur mère et leur repas. Harry s'était vite éloigné pour ne pas que la maman ait peur et ne vienne pas. Il était resté en bas de l'arbre et l'avait regardé revenir, souriant. Les oiseaux avaient quand même de la chance... 

     Mais cette fois, Harry n'était pas là pour jouer. Il devait rentrer rapidement à la maison pour aider sa tante à faire le souper. Il coupa rapidement à travers les arbres, empruntant des sentiers connus de lui seul. Bien vite, il arriva près d'une route donnant directement sur l'église où son ami le curé Sam Aritain officiait les samedis soirs et dimanches matins. S'avançant, Harry sourit en voyant la bicyclette de Sam appuyée sur le mur. C'était un vieux vélo avec un panier de grillage gris sur le devant... C'était sur ce vélo que le petit garçon avait roulé pour la première fois. 

     En effet, le curé était un homme vraiment bon, en particulier avec les enfants. Aussi loin que portaient les souvenirs de Harry, M. Aritain avait toujours été là pour lui. Quand il voyait Harry se promener dans la rue à s'ennuyer, il arrivait qu'il lui demande un coup de main pour l'aider à s'occuper de ses plantes dans les serres que le vieil homme avait installé. Et c'était pour cette raison qu'Harry aimait autant jardiner. Le curé lui avait transmis sa passion et Harry adorait l'aider dans ses tâches. En plus de tout ça, Sam lui avait prêté son vélo à de nombreuses reprises. Quand Harry devait aller faire les courses, à pied, et qu'il passait devant l'église, il n'hésitait pas à prendre la vieille bicyclette. Sam lui avait donné l'autorisation. Alors pourquoi pas ? 

     Harry sourit en regardant l'église, se demandant si son vieil ami était parvenu à faire fusionner des bégonias avec des hortensias.  Le connaissant, oui. Mais Harry n'avait pas le temps d'aller voir de lui-même. Il devait rentrer. Et c'est avec une mine triste qu'il regarda l'église et la maisonnette du curé s'éloigner, de même que le vélo. Samedi, sans doute, il le verrait. Les Dursley n'étaient pas croyants, mais Harry était parvenu à les convaincre qu'il voulait aller à l'église tout les samedis. Face à sa passion, ils avaient accepté, mais Harry devait y aller de lui-même, comme d'habitude. Et même si Sam le raccompagnait à chaque fois, par mesure de sécurité, Harry se demanda s'il allait y aller ce samedi. Les froissements, ses cauchemars et son étrange impression d'être observé encore trop présente dans sa tête... 

     Lorsqu'il s'engagea dans Privet Drive, il n'eut aucun mal à deviner que sa tante était déjà rentrée avec Dudley, en apercevant la voiture garée dans l'allée du numéro 4. Pressant le pas, il traversa la chaussée déserte non sans un regard à droite et à gauche, au préalable. Il eut ainsi l'occasion d'apercevoir une vieille femme qui sortait sur le palier d'une maison proche, déposant des bouteilles de lait vide devant sa porte. Miss Figg était une petite dame âgée qui était obnubilée par les chats et à qui les Dursley confiaient régulièrement Harry lorsqu'ils devaient s'absenter.  Le garçon n'aimait guère les brefs séjours qu'il passait dans la maison qui sentait le chou dans laquelle elle vivait en compagnie de ses nombreux chats, même si, lorsqu'il était chez elle, il était dispensé de toutes les tâches qui lui incombaient chez son oncle et sa tante.

     Il se hâta donc de remonter l'allée et allait atteindre la porte d'entrée lorsqu'elle s'ouvrit à la volée et qu'une main violacée le saisit par le col et le tira sans ménagement à l'intérieur, la porte claquant derrière lui.

«- Où étais-tu donc passé, petit fainéant ? s'emporta son oncle, sa grosse moustache frémissant à chaque mot. Peut-être espérais-tu échapper à tes responsabilités ?

- Non, oncle Vernon, je… bafouilla le petit garçon en baissant la tête.

- Tais-toi, petit insolent ! l'interrompit durement l'adulte. Est-ce une façon de nous remercier de t'avoir pris sous notre toit ? Tu n'es qu'un bon à rien et tu te permets de traîner en chemin ? Et regarde-moi quand je te parle ! »

        Harry releva aussitôt la tête, serrant les lèvres pour les empêcher de trembler. Il eut alors un vague aperçu de la tante Pétunia qui se tenait sur le seuil de la porte donnant sur la cuisine, un torchon à la main et observant la scène en silence.

« Pour la peine, et pour te faire passer l'envie de rentrer en retard à l'avenir, tu vas aller, immédiatement, aider ta tante à préparer le dîner et… »

     Harry savait déjà ce qui allait suivre…

******************

     Assis sur son lit, dans le placard sous l'escalier, Harry pouvait entendre le tintement des couverts et les conversations des Dursley alors que ceux-ci mangeaient dans la cuisine. Après avoir aidé sa tante à préparer un ragoût de mouton et avoir mis la table, il avait dû regagner son placard (non sans croiser Dudley qui, un sourire provoquant aux lèvres, gagna le salon, une grosse glace au chocolat à la main.), sans manger. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'il subissait cette punition, de sorte qu'il ne s'en formalisait guère et qu'il savait très bien que son oncle ne tarderait pas à le faire sortir du placard pour débarrasser la table, faire la vaisselle et faire sa toilette avant de réintégrer, comme tous les soirs, sa "chambre". S'efforçant d'ignorer les cris de son estomac, il observa les petits points rouges qui marquaient ses coudes et les frotta doucement du bout des doigts, grimaçant légèrement, pour enlever les petits graviers qui y étaient collés. Il n'avait même pas eu le temps de les passer sous l'eau pour nettoyer ses égratignures. 

     Il soupira et regrettait quelque peu que Miss Harrison ne leur aie pas donner de devoir pour le lendemain. Ça aurait au moins eu le mérite de l'occuper. Un petit couinement le tira de ses réflexions et il sourit en apercevant Kuiki qui se tenait près de son trou, sa croûte de pain, réduite de moitié, entre ses pattes avant. 

     « Salut Kuiki, murmura-t-il en prenant la souris, et son morceau de pain, dans l'une de ses mains. Tu as passé une bonne journée ? »

     Le rongeur laissa échapper un petit cri, comme pour répondre au garçonnet et poussa, du bout du museau, le pain vers lui. Celui fut troublé par le geste de l'animal mais il esquissa malgré tout un petit rire.

« C'est gentil, Kuiki, mais je te laisse ton pain. » souffla-t-il en caressant le rongeur qui se laissa faire sans broncher, posant ses petits yeux noirs et brillants sur lui. 

     Néanmoins, Harry ne pouvait songer à sa rentrée en CP et espérait pouvoir bien profiter de cette année à venir, sans avoir en permanence Dudley sur le dos… Et puis, il devait bien admettre que l'école avait un avantage de taille : il n'avait plus à voir son oncle et sa tante à longueur de journée.

##############################################

Un compliment ? Des questions ? Des insultes (heu... pas trop, quand même ^^ Y'a un quota de dix !) ? N'hésitez pas ! Nous somme là ! ^^ 


End file.
